Es muss der Mistelzweig gewesen sein
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Gibbs und Tony müssen sich einer ungewöhnlichen Situation im Fahrstuhl stellen.


**Titel:** Es muss der Mistelzweig gewesen sein

**Originaltitel:** Must Have Been the Mistletoe  
**Autor:** Xanthe

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik/Humor

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Gibbs und Tony müssen sich einer ungewöhnlichen Situation im Fahrstuhl stellen.  
**A/N:** Ich arbeite mit jemandem zusammen der mir diese schrecklichen Witze jeden Tag erzählt. Ich dachte mir, ich teile die Qual mit euch. ;-)  
**Ü/N:** Eine süße kleine Fic von meiner Lieblingsautorin! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1051 Wörter

**Es muss der Mistelzweig gewesen sein**

_On Christmas Eve our wish came true  
That I would fall in love with you  
It only took one kiss to know  
It must have been the mistletoe!_

_Am Heiligabend wurde unser Wunsch wahr_

_Das ich mich in dich verliebe_

_Es brauchte nur einen Kuss um es zu wissen_

_Es muss der Mistelzweig gewesen sein_

Gibbs betrat den Fahrstuhl mit Tony, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Gibbs schlug mit seiner Hand auf dem Knopf um sie nach unten in Abbys Labor zu bringen. Es war Heiligabend und je früher sie den Fall beendeten, desto schneller konnten sie alle nach Hause gehen und anfangen ihre jeweiligen Weihnachten zu feiern.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen, der Fahrstuhl begann sich zu bewegen - und zu spät! - Gibbs sah nach oben und sah es. Ein großer Mistelzweig hing unschuldig von der Aufzugdecke, dazu gedacht jeden zu erwischen, der unwissend hinein trat. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu wissen wer ihn dorthin gehangen hatte. Er trug eindeutig Abbys Fingerabdrücke, bildlich gesprochen, wenn nicht sogar wörtlich - obwohl, wenn er ihn auf tatsächliche Abdrücke untersuchen würde, war er sich sicher, dass er keine finden würde. Tony hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen und Gibbs hoffte, dass es so blieb. Es war nur ein kurzer Trip runter in Abbys Labor...

In diesem Moment kam der Aufzug mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zum Stehen, warf sie beide nach vorne und sie waren in Dunkelheit getaucht.

"Uh... er macht das in letzter Zeit", sagte Tony ihm, sich selbst wieder aufrecht hinstellend. "Irgendeine Art von Störung. Offenbar nutzt jemand immer wieder den Notschalter, welcher wirklich nur dafür gedacht ist, dass man ihn nutzt, du weißt schon, bei einem echten Notfall, und es hat bewirkt, dass..."

Gibbs drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn wütend an.

"Normalerweise dauert es nur ein paar Minuten bevor er wieder ganz von alleine anfängt zu arbeiten", murmelte Tony kleinlaut. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben... und dann sah er ihn auch. Gibbs bemerkte wie die Wangen seines Agenten ein Rot annahmen, dass mit dem von Rudolphs Nase rivalisierte. "So...", sagte Tony in einem stockenden Tonfall. "Warum war einer der kleinen Helfer vom Weihnachtsmann depressiv?"

"Was?", blaffte Gibbs ungläubig.

"Uh... ein Weihnachtswitz...dachte, ich lenke uns vielleicht ab von der schieren Hölle die nächsten Minuten unter den Mistelzweig zu stehen, den eindeutig Abby da oben hin gehängt hat. Also... warum war einer der kleinen Helfer vom Weihnachtsmann depressiv?"

Gibbs starrte ihn für einen Augenblick wütend an, aber er musste zugeben, dass Tony nicht GANZ Unrecht hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht", knurrte er schließlich. "Warum *war* einer der kleinen Helfer vom Weihnachtsmann depressiv?"

"Er hatte eine niedrige S-elb-stwertgefühl." Tony grinste. Gibbs starte ihn an. "Niedriges S-elb-stwertgefühl. (Ü/N: im Engl. ein Wortspiel mit _elf_-esteem und _Elf_, mir ist leider kein besseres Wortspiel eingefallen) Verstehst du?" Tony sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an.

"Oh, ich verstehe es", grunzte Gibbs. "Denke nur nicht, dass es lustig war."

"Hey - zumindest *versuche* ich es hier!", protestierte Tony. "Wie nennst du jemanden, der Angst vor dem Weihnachtsmann hat?"

Gibbs erhob eine Augenbraue.

"Klaustrophobisch (Ü/N: Wortspiel mit Santa _Claus_e und _claus_trophobisch)!", sagte Tony triumphierend.

"Gib mir Kraft", murmelte Gibbs.

"Was bekommt man, wenn man den Weihnachtsmann mit einer fliegenden Untertasse mixt?", setzte Tony fort, scheinbar unverzagt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass du es mir erzählen willst."

"A UF ho ho ho!"

Gibbs schlug mit seiner Hand gegen den Notfallknopf in einem verzweifelten Versuch den Fahrstuhl dazu zubringen wieder zu funktionieren. Über ihnen hing einfach nur der Mistelzweig, bedrohlich, sie verspottend mit ihrer aktuellen Lage.

"Du magst den nicht?" Tonys Augen huschten vom Mistelzweig hoch und zurück zu Gibbs, zunehmend panisch aussehend. "Wie wäre es mit diesem hier? Was ist rot und weiß und fällt durch den Schornstein?"

Gibbs erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Stromausfall im Vorjahr, der dazu geführt hatte, dass Ziva und McGee für neun Stunden zusammen im Fahrstuhl feststeckten. Er fühlte wie ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Lieber Gott nein...

"Santa Klutz (Ü/N: Wortspiel mit Santa Clause und klutz was im Engl. Tollpatsch heißt)!", verkündete Tony. "Ta-da! Ein guter - ja? Nein? Verdammt noch mal, du bist schwer zu befriedigen, Boss. Okay, wie wäre es mit dem hier: was braucht der Weihnachtsmann um einzubr..."

Gibbs war nur ein Mensch - es gab nur so viel wie er ertragen konnte. Er musste es irgendwie aufhalten. Darum tat er das einzig Vernünftige was er unter diesen Umständen tun konnte: er griff die Aufschläge von Tonys Anzugjacke, zog seinen Agenten an sich heran und pflanzte einen dicken Kuss auf Tonys Lippen. Für einen Moment hing Tony nur da, sein Körper steif vor Schock. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich unter Gibbs Mund und Gibbs fühlte wie ihn ein Blitz, angefangen von Tonys Lippen den ganzen Weg herunter zu seinem eigenen Herzen, durchfuhr und ihm seinem Atem raubte.

Er ließ Tony in einem Gefühl der sprachlosen Überraschung los. Tony stand da, ihn angaffend, genauso sprachlos aussehend. Sie starrten sich für einen langen Moment an. Dann trat Tony nach vorne, griff sein Hemd, zog ihn zurück und küsste ihn erneut.

Dieser Blitz schoss genau in der Minute wieder durch seinen Körper, wo Tonys Lippen die seinen berührten, jedes Ende seiner Nerven vor Vergnügen vibrieren lassend. Gibbs schlang seine Arme um Tonys Körper, seine Finger in Tonys dickem, weichem Haar vergrabend, und den Kuss hungrig erwidernd. Beide Hände von Tony kamen auf Gibbs Hintern zur Ruhe, die Pobacken gierig greifend, ihn so nah wie menschenmöglich an sich ziehend.

In diesem Moment ging das Fahrstuhllicht wieder an und dieser setzte sich wieder stockend in Bewegung. Sie ließen sich in einem schockierten Schweigen los. Gibbs drehte sich um damit er die Etagennummern über der Aufzugtür beobachten konnte als wäre nichts passiert. Tony gesellte sich zu ihm, seine Krawatte richtend als sein Blick die kleinen, roten Nummern fixierte, die ihren Weg herunter in Richtung von Abbys Labor abzählten.

Der Fahrstuhl erreichte sein Ziel und die Tür öffnete sich. Gibbs räusperte sich.

"So... uh... 20 Uhr, bei mir?", knurrte er, immer noch gerade aus starrend.

"Definitiv", antwortete Tony nachdrücklich.

Gibbs trat aus dem Aufzug. "Oh - und Tony?"

"Ja, Boss?" Tony war direkt hinter ihm.

Gibbs blickte über seine Schulter. "Bring Mistelzweige mit", befahl er. "Viele davon."

Ende


End file.
